The Fateful Answer
by Fullyalive
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Luna Lovegood and Voldemort were to have let's say..a "conversation".


There were definitely nargles on the ceiling. There was one..two..three..four..

"You know, you have quite an infestation of nargles in here," Luna told the darkly cloaked man standing next to her.

"Nargles? What are-- You know what, just shut it," Lucius Malfoy spat.

"Alright, but silence is one of the things that draws them in. Perhaps we should--" Luna's voice trailed off as the door slammed open. Another figure marched in, but this one was only a boy.

"Loony Lovegood? Interesting choice, father. I personally would've taken the Weasley girl, but--" Draco was cut off.

"Well I, for one, do not fancy that blood traitor, and neither should you. Taking Lovegood's girl serves more than one purpose. Not only does it leave a hole in our little rebel squad at Hogwarts, but it also will get her filthy father to stop printing garbage in that rag of a magazine," Lucius said coldly.

"Very well thought out, father," Draco muttered obediently.

Lucius ignored his son's sucking up. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then, "There's even more nargles!" Luna seemed deeply absorbed by the happenings on the ceiling. However, when Lucius and Draco looked up, there was nothing.

"Ah, nargles," a soft voice hissed. All three heads snapped back down to the room in front of them.

There he stood, the Dark Lord, in all his mysterious splendor: the glowing red eyes, the ashy white skin, and robes that were darker than night itself. His voice seemed milked with an extra sense of cruelty as he studied Luna.

"You two, out." The two blonde headed figures bowed their heads and exited the room in a matter of seconds. Voldemort had not taken his eyes off Luna all the while. Her eyes were shifty, for she seemed unsure of whether she should be looking back at the evil that looked at her so intently, or at the nargles overhead that no one else ever seemed to see.

"Luna Lovegood, welcome." Voldemort whispered.

"Thank you, I wasn't quite expecting such hospitality," Luna replied smoothly, shaking the chains that bound her to the chair she was sitting in.

"You'd be foolish to rise against me." As Voldemort said this, the chains disappeared, leaving only indentations in her skin where they had been seconds before. "Better?"

"Much," Luna said, not taken aback by this kindness at all. The way she saw the world, all hosts should always have some degree of politeness. "May I ask why I am here?"

"You can thank your father and Potter for that. But I am not here to discuss the reason you've been brought here, but rather the manner of your visit," Voldemort said, his eyes growing slightly darker. Luna's gaze was now fixed on him, curiosity leaking out of her skin.

"You're not like the others. You're much more intelligent, and much more useful. Before you answer the question I am about to ask you, keep this in mind: Your father is being followed. Any false move on either of your parts…and he'll pay the price, as well as you." Luna nodded slightly. Voldemort went on, "So now I ask you, will you join me, work for me, and work for all that is good in the wizarding world? Luna, will you become my servant?"

Luna looked straight into pools of blood that were his eyes. "You have your side, and I have mine. The answer is no. I'd rather die for the truth than live for a lie," she said.

Voldemort tilted his head and sneered. "Very well then. What a waste.."

Luna closed her eyes now, afraid for the very first time. The wand and the lips moved in unison, and pain tore through her body. The sensations of burning and freezing ran along her nerves, and her guts seemed to be falling onto the stone floor. With a scream, she felt the world around her going black, and her corpse, for she was sure she was dead, slipping onto the floor.

Her head tilted back, and her eyes momentarily roamed along the ceiling. It was then she knew it was over, she was over...

Her body landed in a heap on the floor, with a crack like lightning when her head slammed against the ground.

Looking up, Voldemort saw that the nargles were gone. "What a shame, Luna..." Kicking some of the blonde hair out of his way, he glided out of the room.

The nargles were gone..and so was Loony Lovegood.


End file.
